Noche de tragos
by MissLouder
Summary: Una pequeña noche en el bar de Calvera junto a los dolores de cabeza del Patriarca, serán el empujón que necesitaran Albafica y Dégel para saltar un poco a la locura.


Sinopsis: Una pequeña noche en el bar de Calvera junto a los dolores del Patriarca, serán el empujón que necesitaran Albafica y Dégel para saltar un poco a la locura.

Parejas: Albafica x Manigoldo, Dégel x Kardia.

Dedicación:

. Doble sorpresa para ti mi hermosa gemela Julieta; que amas a Dégel x Kardia y sorpresa para mi amada Sari que le gusta el Albafica x Manigoldo! Lo pude terminar por fin y dije "OMG, estoy segura que les encantara" Me apresure a terminarlo porque quería darlo para ustedes ¡I love u, my Camus! ¡I love u, mi Sari!

.Mi loquilla Vinnie: Feliz navidad princesa, a ti y a tu hermoso bebe en tu vientrecito! Que tengas una hermosa navidad y próspero año nuevo! Te quiero bonita! Espero que te guste el amorío de tu amado Alba x Mani!

.Brian; Feliz navidad tesoro, gracias por tu hermosa amistad nene. Tu apoyo y tu cariño son fortaleza para mi, te quiero ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>Noche de tragos.<em>**

Capítulo 1.

_Un poco de locura._

**…**

**Siglo XVIII**

_Santuario de Athena_

Con cierto desgano llego a los pies del monte del santuario. Alzo la vista a las empinadas escaleras, mostrando en un ascenso al cielo las doce casas de los caballeros de Athena. Inicio su ascenso por las escalinatas dejando atrás el primer templo que daba la bienvenida a los Santos, el templo de Aries.

Mientras sus pies escalaban peldaño a peldaño el ascenso, empezó a sentir la misma clase de agotamiento de como cuando culminaba una misión de quizás cuatros meses de expedición en el terreno enemigo, agobiante y debilitante. Era como sanguijuela que vertía todas sus energías con el paso de los días. Era como convertir lo extraño en rutina, nada en una misión era coherente o quizás normal. Enfrentar a los espectros, entrenar a los futuros santos, cumplir con su tarea o al menos morir en el intento, todo era el botiquín que traía consigo las armaduras doradas.

Respiro hondo. Deteniendo sus pasos tan solo unos segundos, se permitió saborear el dulce aroma de la primavera, aquella que ya había preparado su partida y se encontraba en la puerta despidiéndose con dulces aromas tropicales y fuertes ráfagas de viento que sacudían los templos cuan más alto se encontraran. El olor a tierra húmeda se le impregno en los pulmones, dejando una dulce fragancia que era la misma que alimentaba a las flores del jardín.

El era considerado como una rosa y ese olor literalmente le alimentaba, le recargaba los ánimos. Su capa se hondeo a sus espaldas junto con sus celestes cabellos mientras los pétalos de flores, hojas o simplemente polvo eran azotados por el viento. Era relajante, los segundos de tensión que habían sucumbido sobre él eran expulsados de su cuerpo como las hojas que sobrevolaban sobre él. Sus ojos cobalto se alzaron al cielo estrellado, se dio un pequeño lapso de tiempo para disfrutar de esa sensación.

A pesar de ser partidario en ataques florales y convivir con ellas diariamente, el fin de la primavera le era reconfortante. La rutina con el tiempo pasa a ser molesto, inquietante y hasta puede llegar a convertirse en un instrumento de tortura. Que el fin de esa estación culminara y le diera la bienvenida a la siguiente era el cambio a su rutina, y eso en cierto aspecto le motivaba.

Ya las tardes eran envueltas en la penumbra, como si los dioses dudaran sobre sustituir el frio y húmedo invierno por el verano. Sin darse cuenta ya había retomado su ruta a la cámara del patriarca para notificar las mejores y deficiencias en la expedición con los santos de bronce.

Su mente maquino nuevamente, aunque realmente lo hiciera constantemente, moviendo los engranajes de su cerebro a un paso lento para tomar notas y subrayar los hechos del día anterior. Ya era una costumbre inveterada, un hábito adquirido con el paso perspicaz del tiempo. La mera practica de crear monólogos internos o recapitular el fin del día iniciaba una vez que sus pies pisaban el primer escalón en el templo de Aries.

Había mucho que pensar, mucho que recordar, mucho que lamentar para cuando llegara a su templo o a la recamara del patriarca, era indiferente en realidad. La distancia entre ambos era solo un par de zancadas. Un pequeño cansancio empezó a tomarle los sentidos, recurrió a la opción de reportarse en la mañana a primeras horas del día. No había prisa.

Finalmente dejo atrás el templo de Acuario reconociendo a lo lejos el símbolo de Piscis que estaba impresa en la lápida, que se elevaba por todo lo alto. La detallo, cada curva, cada borde tallado de ese símbolo. Era como si le recibiera, era como si le dijera "Bienvenido a casa, Albafica".

Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa entrecerrando los parpados, sonrisa que desapareció al sentir dos cosmos alborotados en las afueras de su templo. Ya no era su honorable escudo quien le daba la bienvenida. Con solo sentir esos cosmos no tenía necesidad de adivinar quienes eran, sus planes de tumbarse en la cama hasta el amanecer se vinieron abajo.

_Sera una larga noche_… Pensó.

Lidiar con ese par nunca iba a ser tarea sencilla.

—Bienvenido, Alba—chan — Con las manos puestas a ambos lados de su cadera y una sonrisa constante que expresaba más burla que alegría, le recibió el santo.

— ¿Qué cuentas Albita? ¿Todo bien? — Añadió el segundo caballero postrado en los últimos escalones que daban entrada al interior del templo.

—Hola, Manigoldo, Kardia — Respondió sutilmente, ocultado su pequeña molestia por esos diminutivos a su nombre, no le agradaba en lo más mínimo tener a dos hombres infantiles a las afueras de su casa. Su instinto le gritaba que huyera si quería dormir al menos ocho horas — Si, todo bien.

Kardia con una manzana en su mano derecha le miraba sonriente.

—Nos alegra.

Albafica detuvo sus pasos una vez que estuvo frente de los cinco escalones que daban vía a su casa, paso una mano detrás de su cuello ladeando un poco la cabeza.

—Vayamos al grano, ¿desean algo? ¿O simplemente no tienen a otra persona que molestar?

— ¡Tch! ¡Malagradecido! — Manigoldo realizo un movimiento frecuente con su mano, como si estuviera espantando moscas o algo por el estilo — Y nosotros que nos tomamos la molestia de venir a recibirte.

Albafica mostro una sonrisa audaz, revelando sin palabras que no les creía en lo más mínimo.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad es tan condescendiente viniendo de ustedes — Volvió a sonreír, dejando a relucir el pequeño sarcasmo — Es tan reconfortante.

Kardia soltó una risa extrayendo de su cavidad la fruta que ya había sido devorada casi por completo, el núcleo ya se veía por algunos de sus ángulos.

—Bueno Albita, ya nos picaste. Basta de falsos preámbulos — Sus palmas tocaron sus rodillas tomando un impulso para erguirse completamente — Hemos venido a buscarte.

— ¿Buscarme? — Los segundos que transcurrieron después de su incógnita sirvieron para resolver las obvias intensiones. Soltó un bufido — Lo interesante de estas conversaciones es que siempre terminan con los mismos diálogos todo el tiempo. No voy a ir con ustedes, por obvias razones que ustedes mismos saben.

— ¡Albafica, debes aprender a relajarte! ¡A tomar todo con más calma! — Comento Manigoldo con las cejas alzadas, recostándose en uno de los pilares cruzándose de brazos. Bajo su tono de voz y prosiguió: — Debes entender que solo se vive una vez. Y no nos iremos de aquí sin ti, solo para que sepas.

Albafica no respondió.

—Mira, Albita — Kardia bajo los peldaños para frenarse en un escalón por encima de él, observándole con su típica sonrisa infantil. No sabía cuál era peor, esa o la sonrisa burlona de Manigoldo — Somos santos de oros, ¿Qué nos pronostica el futuro?

—No hay que ser videntes ni practicar magia negra para saberlo, Alba—chan. Bien sabes que el día de mañana puedes terminar en una linda cama de rosas con las manos entrelazadas al pecho enterrado seis metros bajo tierra, con una encantadora lapida con tu nombre — Finalizo Manigoldo hilarante con salpicaduras juguetonas, al tiempo que se encorvaba de hombros.

Albafica volvió a dejar caer entre ellos el muro del silencio.

—Todos tenemos una cruz que llevar. Deja tu maldito exilio y vamos a divertirnos — El tono de Kardia paso de ser severo para luego tener una atibes de infantilidad — ¡La vida tiene un límite desde que empieza! Para todos es así, tú no eres el único que lleva una enfermedad en sus venas. No tiene sentido estar pendientes del mañana, vive para el maldito hoy Albafica.

Manigoldo se despego del umbral del pilar y camino hasta su compañero. Este por inercia retrocedió.

—Ríe, bebe, sonríe, sácale el culo a esa maldita sangre. Así es la vida hombre, ¡Si la vida te da limones has limonada con esa mierda! — Tenia una sonrisa retozona, le dio una palmada en el hombro con una brusquedad que le hizo moverse de su lugar unos pasos más — Vamos, será divertido. Serán unos cuantos tragos y nos regresamos antes de que cante el gallo — Señalo con el pulgar a Kardia que se encontraba detrás de él, sonriendo del mismo modo — Este tipo también convenció a Dégel de ir.

—Hablamos con el Patriarca y nos dio la autorización de salir esta noche ¡¿Cómo vamos a dejar pasar esa oportunidad?!

Albafica maquino en su mente todo lo dicho, decirle que no a ese par no era una buena elección. Eran capaces de cualquier cosa si estaban decididos, soltó un suspiro y volvió a levantar la mirada.

—No me hare responsable de las consecuencias — Su voz contenía un matiz de recelo mordaz que ese _combito_ pareció ignorar — Me alistare y bajare. Nos vemos en Aires.

Empezó a adentrarse en su templo dejando a los caballeros de Escorpio y Cáncer atrás.

—Tienes quince minutos — Añadió Kardia saliendo de su terreno, bajando todos los escalones ya dándole la espalda completamente.

Manigoldo antes de partir también le dio una última mirada.

—Si no estás listo en quince minutos te vendré a buscar y si es de iniciar una pelea aquí misma la hare, porque te arrastrare tal cual estés Albafica — Sonrió con picardía. — Así que, prepara tu rosa piraña hasta entonces.

— ¿Amenazas? — Albafica giro la cabeza en su dirección mostrando una mirada feroz como la de al menos tres bestias mitológicas.

—Quien sabe — Dejo salir una risa burlona dándose media vuelta. — Somos buenas personas ¿lo olvidas?

Albafica solo un bufido.

—Toda una dulzura que desea pisotearse.

**…**

Salió de su templo con un ánimo que podía contagiar a cualquier alebrestado hombre que sale de su casa con ganas de festejar hasta que su cuerpo aguantara, pero, que con solo mirarle en la salida lo más probable era que ese hombre se daría media vuelta y se iría a dormir.

Su chaqueta de gabardina hacia juego con la penumbra de la noche, ese azabache era tan intenso como la oscuridad de los rincones que albergaban en el santuario. Sustituyo el pañuelo de seda blanco por una bufanda del mismo color, esa noche el frio era innatamente penetrante, que se escabullía por las pequeñas aberturas del tejido de la ropa adentrándose por los poros haciéndole temblar.

En el templo de Acuario esperaban tres entidades vestidas de un estilo similar al de él, alternando los pañuelos por bufandas o simplemente tener la chaqueta abierta completamente con el pañuelo como Manigoldo o con la bufanda como Kardia. Era la primera vez que le veía vistiendo una chaqueta de gabardina y admitió que realmente le hacía relucir decente.

Se unieron finalmente y Dégel tenía una expresión similar al suyo, sonrió en sus adentros. Era inevitable, ese par…eran el dolor de cabeza hasta para el mismo Patriarca.

— ¡Vamos! — Kardia apunto las escaleras — Conozco un bar que tuvo nuevas remodelaciones y se inaugura hoy. Recibí la invitación de asistir.

— ¿Conoces al dueño? — Pregunto Dégel con cierta neutralidad.

—Dueña.

— ¡Hey! ¡Kardia! ¡Maldito!— Manigoldo le paso una mano por el cuello del escorpión mientras descendían — Haces de las tuyas ¿Y no invitas?

Kardia arranco a reírse en una fuerte carcajada.

— ¡Para nada! Al principio creí que era una mujer insolente e insoportable. Tenía ganas de perforarla con mi uña.

Albafica les miraba solamente, su rostro mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pensé que ibas a estar toda la noche así, Piscis — Dégel estaba a su lado en rezagado igual que él, llevando el mismo ritmo sosegado y sin prisa. Mientras los otros dos parecían correr escaleras abajo.

—No soy de convivir mucho con las personas por mi sangre — Urgió las manos en sus bolsillos — Pero esos dos son un peligro para Grecia en estado de ebriedad, Manigoldo es mi compañero de misión y me temo que si le pasa algo tendría que dar muchas explicaciones al Patriarca.

Dégel esbozo una sonrisa.

—Yo también, como sabes Kardia no es una joyita que debería salir solo. Su actitud infantil casi lo lleva a la muerte la última vez que se escapó con la señorita Athena. El Patriarca me dijo que no era mí deber ser su niñera pero que para evitar esos escenarios, estaban creadas las parejas.

Albafica asintió ligeramente, el había tomado esa invitación más que todo como una misión. Era molesto, pero no iba a flaquear en su trabajo por muy obsceno o grotesco que fuese, de igual forma que Dégel habían sido entrenados para llevar en sus espaldas cualquier carga.

Después de caminar casi una hora llegaron finalmente a las puertas del bar. El primero en entrar fue Kardia seguido de Manigoldo y bueno, a los otros dos no les quedo de otra opción. La mujer corpulenta, de busto y caderas anchas le vio entrar por el umbral de la puerta mientras servía unos tragos a unos comerciantes.

— ¡Kardia! — Grito la mujer, extendiendo su mano saludándole con un pequeño esplendor.

—Ejele Calvera — Saludo con la mano alegremente. Calvera camino hasta ellos deteniéndose frente a ellos.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir a la inauguración — Sonrió de una manera afable — Considerando que tú fuiste unos de los causantes en la destrucción de mi bar.

_Lo sabía_…Pensaron Albafica y Dégel.

— ¡Oye! Después que te salve la vida ¡¿Así es como me agradeces?! — Kardia mostro un rostro cabreado con grandes intervenciones de la infantilidad.

— ¿Salvarme? ¡Fue la pequeña Sasha quien nos salvó el culo mientras tú estabas inconsciente! — Calvera y Kardia juntaron sus frentes mientras discutían sobre lo ocurrido ese día.

Manigoldo rio por debajo haciendo denotar su presencia ante Calvera, que pareció notarlo y miro sobre el hombro de Kardia.

—Trajiste a unos invitados — Cambio su postura agresiva y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa — Sean bienvenidos, soy Calvera la dueña de este bar.

— Por un momento creí que habías dicho Calavera… — Atestiguo Manigoldo riéndose.

— ¡¿Te das cuenta, Calvera?! ¡No fui el único que pensó eso!

Calvera prenso los dientes e intento mantener la sonrisa, no quería sacar un cuchillo de su bolsillo delantero y apuñalarlos a ambos. No en público al menos.

—Eso es porque ustedes dos son unos idiotas — Albafica abrió la boca después de un largo tiempo.

—Concuerdo con Albafica — Concedió Dégel.

— ¡Ustedes! — Ambos caballeros se voltearon señalando con dedos acusadores.

Calvera pasó por un lado de los insolentes caballeros ignorándolos descaradamente.

—Es un placer chicos. —Se dirigió directamente a los calmados Piscis y Acuario —¿Puedo saber sus nombres?

—Albafica de Piscis.

—Dégel de Acuario.

— ¿Ustedes también son santos dorados?

—Sí, señorita — Respondió Dégel mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¿Incluyendo a ese otro crio? — Señalo a Manigoldo con hastió.

—Desgraciadamente — Contesto Albafica.

— ¡¿Oye a quien le dices crio Calavera?! — Calvera ignoro de nuevo la cacofonía de gritos. Se escuchaba gritar a Kardia diciendo que dejara de ignorarlos pero Calvera hizo caso omiso.

—Kardia, haz el honor de calmarte — El entrecejo de Dégel se frunció. Teniendo como reacción que el caballero de Escorpio hiciera una mueca y guardara silencio.

Manigoldo empezó a rechistar y burlarse de la actitud _sumisa_ de su compañero ante el sermón de Dégel, claro no por mucho tiempo.

—Manigoldo — Llamo Piscis. Su tono era más lúgubre y severo, teniendo como compensación una mirada ensombrecida y por un momento Manigoldo retrocedió.

— ¡Che! — Giro el rostro con brusquedad — Ya...no te esponjes Alba.

Calvera soltó una fuerte carcajada poco femenina y bastante burlona.

—Parece ser…—Otorgo una mirada a los silenciados santos con pucheros poco discretos — Que ustedes dos, son las correas de estos dos.

— ¿Podría indicarnos una mesa? — Dégel como siempre con su compostura digna de un francés.

—Síganme por favor.

—Aun quiero perforarla — Kardia le hablo al oído a Manigoldo mientras Dégel y Albafica se adelantaban.

—Concuerdo contigo. Vamos a enviarla al inframundo — Apremio Manigoldo creando una tregua junto a su compadre — Esperemos a que se descuide y usare mi Sekaii—

—Te estoy escuchando, Manigoldo.

— ¡Pareces mi madre Albafica! — Albafica le lanzo una mirada de advertencia — Y—y me encanta que sea así…

—¿Y dices que yo soy el sumiso? ¡Deberías mirarte, maldito cangrejo!

—¡Cállate perra barata!

— ¡Haz que me calle!

—Basta, ustedes dos — Ordeno Dégel llegando a la mesa elegida para ellos.

**…**

Ya eran las diez de la noche para cuando los caballeros llevaban media botella de Vino tinto del siglo XVII sabor a frambuesa. Dégel no terminaba de bajar su copa y Albafica solo había bebido unos sorbos.

Kardia se levanto de la silla guiñándole el ojo a Manigoldo, esté entendió el plan e hizo que no vio nada. Dégel y Albafica seguían platicando trivialidades completamente aburridas y complejas para el otro par, pero que les ayudo perfectamente porque no se percataran de lo que se traían entre manos.

— ¿A dónde vas, Kardia? — Pregunto Dégel haciendo círculos con el dedo por el contorno de la copa.

—Al baño, me cago.

—Los detalles son innecesarios — Enfatizo Albafica.

Manigoldo rio con fuerza.

—Que no te trague el inodoro.

—Palabras indecorosas — Dégel bebió un sorbo de su copa — No te demores, nos iremos en un rato.

— ¡Ya se! — Kardia se levantó molesto y camino en dirección al baño. Calvera que estaba a lo lejos, le vio levantarse. Donde el Escorpio le hizo señas para que le siguiera.

Calvera se despidió de la mesa con cordialidad, siguió los pasos hasta el baño cruzando a la derecha para adentrarse en un pasillo para poder llegar a él. Kardia le esperaba en el inicio del pasillo recostado a la pared cruzado de brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Calvera, necesito un favor que solo _tú_ puedes hacer — Hizo énfasis en el pronombre.

—No me gusta cómo suena _eso_ viniendo de _ti_, pero a ver…

Kardia hablo al oído de Calvera susurrado cada palabra, cuidando que los oídos de las paredes no se percataran del choque de sus palabras.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

— ¡Ja! Solo un poco — Le guiño el ojo — Veras, esos dos son muy recatados, formales, y aburridos los muy desgraciados. No han conocido lo que es la verdadera locura o quizás perder los escrúpulos y ser quienes quieran ser por una noche. Siempre están regidos a las reglas, y Albafica vive en un exilio total y casi nunca comparte con nosotros. Es un milagro que este aquí ahora. De hecho tuvimos que sonsacarlos y decir que el Patriarca nos había dado permiso para que se dignaran a venir, cosa que por obviedad es mentira. Somos santos de oros y la muerte nos saluda al final de la esquina con rosas y chocolates. Manigoldo y yo queríamos al menos regalarles un momento, donde ellos dejen esa patética fachada y puedan reír libremente.

Calvera lo pensó un minuto sosteniendo con fuerza la bandeja entre sus manos.

—Veré que puedo hacer. ¿Cuántas dosis tienes en mente?

—Las que sean necesarias — Sonrió cabizbajo.

—Solo por esta vez…hare lo que me pides.

**…**

Calvera había tomado con seriedad cada una de las palabras de Kardia.

_Somos santos de oros y la muerte nos saluda al final de la esquina con rosas y chocolates._

Kardia tenía razón, a veces es bueno probar un sorbo de la locura si estás muy regido a las reglas. Apremio esa travesura, y se dispuso a llevar a cabo su parte del plan.

Preparo una botella de Vino de uva con una dosis extra de alcohol puro, aumentando el grado de rigidez al menos un 75%, añadió otras bebidas de fragancia llamativas para aligerar el fuerte olor del alcohol bañándolo en el dulce. Ocultando el mal bajo la frescura del jugo de naranja. Agrego pequeños trozos de frutas para incitar a los caballeros a probarlo.

Lo que tenia de experiencia en sus años de mesera, era que un buen cliente se compra con la buena presentación de la bebida. Segundo; el olor ni muy fuerte ni muy liviano y por ultimo el color. El ser humano por mucho que lo negara, siempre estaría atado a ser guiados por las apariencias y la fragancia. Eran el arma para seducir, atrapar y finalmente embriagar ¿Y qué mejor para esa tarea eran las bebidas afrodisíacas?

Preparo dos copas y dos vaso con un trozo de limón en borde y una cereza incrustada con un palillo. Cubrió los contornos de las copas con azúcar, para luego envolverla con una cinta de color rojo, atada en su centro formando un lazo. La otra botella estaba similar pero la dosis extra estaba eliminada. El motivo era crucial, que ninguno de los caballeros no sospechara nada. Tomo las copas y las coloco cuidadosamente en la bandeja junto a las dos botellas. Una estaba marcada y la otra no. No estaba de más ser precavidos, no quería darle la botella equivocada a Kardia y al otro crio. Eso sería malas noticias para su nuevo bar. Se ajusto el delantal y se puso en marcha.

Llego a la mesa de sus invitados principales, estaban charlando entre ellos sobre los pechos planos de unas reclutas. Se percato que lo que dijo Kardia era cierto, ya que Dégel tenía una mirada incrédula y Albafica estaba callado como tumba creyó hasta verlo bostezar. Las únicas risas que se escuchaban, solo venían de la garganta de los críos malparidos.

—Buenas noches, señores — Su mano derecha alzaba la bandeja y la otra mano descansaba en sus caderas. Poso la bandeja en la mesa, tomo en sus manos la botella de Vino y la coloco frente a Dégel y Albafica. Donde uno se mostró sorprendido y el otro no tanto — Un obsequio de la casa para mis caballeros, espero que lo disfruten.

Les guiño el ojo con una sonrisa y giro la cabeza para los dos conspiradores mirándolos con desagrado.

—Y aquí está la de ustedes — La otra botella virgen de toda suciedad vislumbro frente a los caballeros traviesos.

Era increíble, como una botella con mayor insipidez sea la más inocente que la botella que albergaba en su exterior una apariencia llamativa y vigorizante. La belleza puede llegar a ser los inicios de la propia destrucción.

— ¡Hey! ¿Por qué la de ellos tiene frutas? — Manigoldo señalo la botella malhumorado.

— ¿Por qué la de ellos tiene azúcar en el contorno de copa? — Añadió Kardia con la misma soberbia — No, ¡¿Porque ellos tienen copas y nosotros vasos?!

Pero ambos sabían que eso era solo el anzuelo para que pescaran esos dos.

—Porque a ustedes los odio — Calvera hizo puchero y volvió a su posición erguida — Por favor, Albafica, Dégel sírvanse. Prepare esta botella solo para ustedes, como compensación de tener que soportar a estos críos.

—No podemos aceptarla, señorita Calvera — Dijo Dégel con cierta duda.

Eran inteligentes, eso lo noto a simple vista.

—Seria abusar de su hospitalidad — Albafica dejo en la mesa el vaso casi lleno del otro vino.

— ¿Van a despreciar la bebida echa especialmente para ustedes de esta inocente dama que solo desea acoger su estadía? — Se sintió un poco culpable al engañar a esos príncipes de ensueño. Eran como la seducción de la carne, la representación de la perfección hecha en dos hombres — Eso sería ilícito en este bar.

_Si así es el pecado ¡Iré descalza al infierno!_

Albafica se sintió un poco culpable. La sonrisa de Calvera era como la menta para pasar el mal trago de esa noche y él estaba despreciando ese obsequio. Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y las palabras de aceptación surgieran, la voz de Kardia irrumpió en el silencio que había sucumbido sobre ellos.

— ¿Qué es ilícito? Estas peor que Dégel, usando ese tipo de palabras complicadas difíciles de entender.

—Búscalo en un diccionario — Refuto Calvera petulante.

—Nah, para eso tengo a Dégel — Su voz fue monótona, teniendo un cambio brusco de dirección; desde la apatía dirigida a Calvera hasta la habitual erosión de vivacidad o emoción acelerada dirigida a Dégel — ¿Que significa, Dégel?

Le miro de como un niño pregunta a su padre sobre la diferencia entre el azúcar y la sal. Dégel encontró esa escena bastante sugestiva, cambio su postura en la silla acercando su cuerpo a la mesa para que su mentón descansara en el dorso de su mano izquierda.

—Para que entiendas, es como decir que está prohibido o es ilegal despreciar el obsequio de la señorita Calvera.

Hubo una pequeña sincronización a la hora de mostrar risas en unísono en el pequeño círculo de los santos de oros.

—En fin, vamos, mis príncipes ¿Aceptaran mi obsequio o se jactaran luego de despreciar otro ruego de otra mujer? — Sus palabras transmitían seguridad y cierta manipulación en la entonación para poder lograr su objetivo. Dégel sintió un poco culpable y Albafica entono su garganta para dirigirse a la dueña del bar.

—Solo por esta vez — Revelo una sonrisa lasciva. Rindiéndose a los ruegos de esa mujer. Tomo en sus manos la botella y lleno la copa decorada frente a él con esa llamativa bebida.

—Por favor Albafica, sírveme a mí también — Albafica asintió, y también lleno la copa de Dégel hasta que la solución tocara el contorno del limón.

—Es una linda presentación señora Calvera — Halago Albafica — Es un lindo gesto de su parte.

—Realmente sorprendente, con solo mirarla dan ganas de beber un sorbo. Tiene usted talento señorita — Dégel le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa no muy lejana a la que había mostrado Albafica.

_¡Cayeron! ¡Cayeron!_

_¡Que alguien nos bese los huevos!_

— ¡Que injusticia, mierda!

Albafica sonrió al ver el puchero de Manigoldo, tomo en sus manos la copa llevándola a las comisuras de sus labios. El olor era embriagante, podía percibir como el glasear azucarado se mezclaba con la uva. Llevando a la fermentación alcohólica a otro nivel, alimentando a la uva con los azúcares y transformando el alcohol en delicia. Donde el sabor deleito sus gustos palpítales, regocijándose en su paladar.

—Vaya…— Dijo finalmente sorprendido — ¡Esta delicioso!

Dégel fue el siguiente en probar ese manjar hecha solución, el vino bailo en su cavidad, impregnando su olor en sus fosas nasales viajando hasta su garganta. Tenía un toque agrio que era equilibrado gracias al sabor de las frutas, con un dulzor sorprendente que no llegaba a ser empalagador, sin mencionar el contorno de azúcar que le dio la bienvenida a esa bebida. Albafica tenía razón, esa bebida era espectacular.

—Sacrebleu…

— ¡Oh no! — Se alarmo Kardia sonriendo delante su futura broma — Nada de hablar en francés, sin mencionar que Dégel es un maniático de la lengua clásica española. No quiero aprender idiomas esta noche.

—Si hablo en francés con solo un sorbo, no me quiero imaginar con una copa completa — Una patada en la espinilla de Manigoldo fue la respuesta de Albafica.

— ¡Coño Albafica! ¡Esa mierda duele! — Le miró con frío desdén frotando su recién golpe. Albafica volvió a beber otro sorbo obviando el reproche de su compañero. Dégel no se quedó atrás después de estampar la cabeza de Kardia contra la mesa.

—Me alegra que les guste, disfruten ese vino mis niños — Se retiró Calvera satisfecha, el ágil tiburón mordió el anzuelo de un pequeño crustáceo.

**…**

La última campana sonó en el recinto de un reloj de pared de color caoba con manillas doradas, situado en la entrada del bar anunciando la media noche. Kardia y Manigoldo reían constantemente, Dégel dejaba escapar risillas y Albafica mostraba sonrisas agregando comentarios de vez en cuando. Llego la una de la madrugada y la botella había llegado a la mitad, las cadenas que apresaban a sus compañeros estaban absueltas.

_Hora de jugar_. Pensó Manigoldo.

Dégel empezó a dialogar más sin limitarse, y sonreía a todo lo que decía Kardia. Había comentado estupideces que por criterio de Kardia era espectacular. Había visto sonreír Dégel repetidas veces, pero verle tan feliz…le hacía muy feliz a él. Aunque para lograr eso tuvo que emborracharlo. No tiene nada de mano ¿no?

Albafica reía esporádicamente, y Manigoldo creyó que si era encantador con su cara de amargado, su risa seria el gancho para terminar de enamorar a una mujer. Era cálida, suave, risueña, y aun en estado de ebriedad era recatada, elegante.

— ¡Bien! Hora de jugar — Anuncio Kardia después de beber fondo blanco de su vaso, volteo la silla de modo contrario que el espaldar de la silla toco la mesa.

— ¿Jugar? ¿A qué? — Pregunto Dégel.

Manigoldo estaba riéndose de Albafica que sin querer derramo la copa casi vacía en la mesa y se había salpicado un poco. Dégel sostuvo el hombro de Albafica y le menciono lo que había dicho Kardia.

— ¿Qué juego? — Pregunto.

— ¡Verdades vergonzosas! — Revelo Kardia golpeando la mesa con la palma y una mirada severa, como si trataran un asunto de vida o muerte.

—Ya con el nombre dices mucho desgraciado — Respondió Manigoldo bebiendo otro trago guiñando un ojo.

— ¿Aceptan o se rajaran como maricas?

—Acepto — Respondió Dégel.

—No voy a retroceder — Debatió Albafica.

—A ti no te voy a preguntar porque sé que aceptaras, Manigoldo — Añadió Kardia observando a su compañero burlón.

— ¡Desgraciado!

—Explica el juego Kardia — Incitó Dégel intrigado.

—Sencillo, el juego consiste en como dice el nombre responder a la pregunta qué te realicen. Sino respondes la pregunta, tienes dos opciones la primera opción es bastante estúpida pero la otra es más interesante...

—Habla de una maldita vez y deja el rodeo — Se exaspero el santo de Cáncer con una mano sobre la mesa, bastante cercana a la mano de Albafica.

—Quien no responda, deberá besar a quien le hizo la pregunta.

— ¡Wuau! — Una onomatopeya con su acento italiano salió de los labios de Manigoldo.

Albafica se lo pensó, pero su mente estaba algo nublada y termino accediendo al igual que Dégel.

—Yo le pregunto a Manigoldo, Manigoldo le pregunta a Albafica, Albafica le pregunta a Dégel y Dégel me pregunta a mí. No se puede repetir la pregunta a la misma persona dos veces al menos que quieras añadir algo o sea relacionado, mas no lo mismo — Señalo el recorrido con el dedo, siguiendo las agujas del reloj — Como yo sugerí el juego ¡Yo empiezo! — Fijo su vista en Manigoldo — ¡Prepárate!

Manigoldo no flaqueo y le miro con otra mirada motivada.

— ¡Adelante wey! — Grito bebiendo todo el contenido de su vaso de un tirón.

— ¿Te has masturbado por alguien alguna vez?

Albafica arqueo las cejas, moviendo la copa en círculos. Dégel dejo salir un sonido gutural.

—Si viejo, por una persona del santuario. Pero como no especificaste que si debo decir nombre, no lo diré — Empezó a reírse y Kardia chasqueo la lengua.

—Vale, me ganaste. Sigues tú.

— ¡Bien! — Se quitó el pañuelo del cuello y lo puso sobre la mesa. Albafica cayó en tensión — Alba–chan, ¿Alguna vez has deseado follarte a alguien?

— ¿Desearla carnalmente?

—Sí, me entendiste — Todos miraban atentos.

—Claro, soy hombre. Las hormonas se ponen molestas de vez en cuando — Soltó una pequeña risa sirviéndose otra copa de Vino. Dégel empezó a reír, eso se tornaba divertido.

Kardia empezó a reír alocadamente golpeando la mesa.

— ¡Tu turno, Albafica! — Albafica se giró a su izquierda para mirar de frente a Dégel quien estaba a su lado. Pensó unos minutos.

— ¿Te ha excitado algún gesto de alguna persona en el santuario? Debes decirme nombre, y que expresión — Oh dios, Piscis sí que fue explícito. Dégel se quedó pasmado unos instantes.

—B—bueno si…—Carraspeo un poco — Pero no revelare su nombre.

— ¡Conoces el castigo, Dégel! — Testifico Escorpio.

Dégel bebió un gran sorbo de su copa y se acercó a Albafica. Donde también se acercó aun con la copa en su mano, sus labios se acercaron y después de vacilar un poco se besaron. Dégel se adentro en los labios de Albafica, y este le recibió acariciando su lengua con la de él. El verde y el celeste se mezclaron en hileras prácticamente creando trenzas. Y la ternura de sus rostros se reflejaba mientras compartían ese beso, que no fue precisamente sencillo.

— ¡Por Zeus! — Grito Manigoldo tapándose la boca, eso le estaba excitando. Esos dos muñecos de porcelanas besándose… — ¡La peor forma de torturar a un hombre!

— ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! — Kardia se alebresto gritando escandalosamente. Albafica rio en medio del beso. Se separaron con el sonido suave del vino de sus labios. Sonrieron plácidamente. Piscis llevo uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja.

— ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor! Tu turno, Dégel — Manigoldo sin duda se estaba emocionando. Y no era el único cabe recalcar, todos al parecer estaban disfrutando ese juego.

—Kardia…— Sonrió maniáticamente.

—E—en efecto, esto no será bonito — Tartamudeo.

—Recuerdas aquella vez…— En su tono había cierta malicia, se mordió el labio inferior recordando la escena exacta, el momento exacto y la pregunta concisa que con tanto deseo quería realizar —… En nuestra última misión en Paris, cuando te perdiste por unas horas con la hija del comisionado ¿En verdad se perdieron o te acostaste con ella?

Kardia tuvo un tic en el ojo. Tener a Dégel de interrogador no iba a ser agradable.

—Me acosté con ella — Se jacto de su acto, pero se removió en la silla mostrando incomodidad. Dégel sonrió satisfactoriamente.

—Lo sabía.

—Pero eso no significa que me haya gustado — Retribuyo — Estaba pensando en ti todo el tiempo. Y cuando terminamos, me arrepentí de desperdiciar mi tiempo con esa mujer en vez de compartirlo contigo.

— ¡JOOO! — Manigoldo rio y Albafica abrió los ojos en par, pero luego mostro una sonrisa con cierta atibes de diversión.

Dégel no dijo más nada. Kardia tomo eso como una victoria y prosiguió el juego.

— ¡Seguimos! Ya que confesé eso y me siento jodidamente avergonzado y quizás en unos momentos Dégel me lance su ataque de _Ejecución de Aurora_…te preguntare Manigoldo — Se le acerco intimidante, de tal forma que Manigoldo echo un poco la silla para atrás — ¿Has deseado a Albafica en algún momento?

— ¡¿Q–que?! — Albafica casi se cae para atrás.

—Ehhh…— Empezó a reírse nerviosamente, mientras las miradas de Albafica y Dégel cayeron como estacas de hielo — Es difícil no desearlo, es tan hermoso que me hace dudar de mi propia sexualidad. Pero, lo he deseado no por su físico, sino por la forma en que se preocupa por nosotros aunque eso nos cabree. Le deseo por su desnudez interior y no exterior.

Albafica se sonrojo irremediablemente haciendo que el trago de vino se le atorara en la garganta. Dégel mostro una sonrisa socarrona dándole palmaditas en el espalda a su compañero mientras Kardia empezó a reírse nuevamente. Manigoldo esquivo la mirada de Piscis con el rubor resaltando en todo su esplendor. Era como _"Mira aquí estoy"_

—Bueno, ahora viene la parte más incómoda ¡Tu turno Manigoldo!

Manigoldo carraspeo un poco. Inspiro despacio, resollando, llenándose los pulmones del tan gratuito oxígeno.

— ¿Has sentido alguna atracción hacia mí, Albafica?

Albafica aclaro su garganta, si estuviese en otra situación lejana al licor en su organismo respondería automáticamente "Por supuesto que no _¿por quien me tomas?"_ pero ya estaba sedado por el alcohol y lo que había tenido atorado en sus cuerdas vocales por tanto tiempo deseaba salir como chorros de agua. Con el mentón descansando en el dorso de su mano, empezó a delinear el contorno de la copa con el dedo. Sonrió maliciosamente.

—No sé si responder tu pregunta o dejar caer el reto de besarnos. No sé qué te responde eso.

Dégel se impactó y Kardia casi se cae de la silla. Pero no, eso no era mejor. Manigoldo casi tiene un paro cardiaco, respiratorio, un ACB y un derrame cerebral. Si está vivo es gracias al licor que lo mantiene despabilado. Esbozo una sonrisa cínica, se levando de la silla y camino hasta Albafica. Le iba a decir algo pero su boca fue hurtada al momento. La boca traviesa de Manigoldo se estrelló a la de él, le beso con pasión, deleitándose en sus comisuras relamiéndolas con dulzor. Llegando al punto de ebullición, donde la misma olla estallo, y los verdaderos sentimientos salieron a la luz. Manigoldo rozo la mejilla de Albafica con el pulgar, transformando lo sencillo en estrambótico, el beso se tornó más apasionado de lo que imaginaron pero sus mentes le gritaban que debían separarse por estar en un sitio público. O bueno, más que todo la de Albafica.

Se alejaron a regañadientes, dejando ese pequeño céfiro convivir entre sus labios hasta que se alejaron. Manigoldo tomo su lugar en la mesa nuevamente con una felicidad interna, que parecía estallar las venas de su sangre. Un silencio cayo en el entorno, pero en sus adentros una pareja recién nacida gritaba por dentro.

Kardia con un sonrojo leve tosió entonando sus cuerdas vocales.

—A–Albafica…tu turno.

Albafica estaba ajeno a la vergüenza, o timidez. Se sentía arder, esbozó una sonrisa y Dégel la compartió. Pensó minuciosamente.

—Bien…— Humedeció sus labios con el borde azucarado de la copa con el dedo índice, como incitación para provocar a Manigoldo que ya se retorcía en la silla. Observo el contenido de la copa, ladeo su cabeza en dirección a su interrogado y sonrió — Dégel… ¿Has tenido algún impulso de querer besar a Kardia?

Dégel hizo un movimiento circular con la copa, mezclando más el vino con la fruta. Observo como un pequeño vórtice se creó en la copa mientras que Kardia cayó en la plena duda.

—He tenido varios. Pero recordar cosas como: _El extravió de la hija del comisionado_, me hacen sustituir el deseo por ansias de querer enterrarlo bajo mi ataúd de hielo en uno de los intensos mares de Siberia.

Albafica sonrió satisfecho.

—Tu turno, Dégel.

Pero antes de que Dégel pudiera abrir la boca, Kardia se levanto de la silla corriendo en dirección a él.

—Al diablo la pregunta…— Levanto el mentón de Dégel con cuidado, a pesar de tener las ansias de violárselo encima de la mesa. Aproximo sus labios con rectitud y seguridad — Yo quiero que me beses…

—Kardia…— Esas letras fueron pronunciadas con suavidad, siendo tragadas por la boca del otro. Dégel creyó que por la brusquedad en la que Kardia se levantó, el beso iba a ser igual. Pero, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Kardia saboreo sus labios con sutileza, cuidado, enérgicos al chocarse. Se distancio despacio sonriendo con placer, con victoria. Porque sabía que Dégel había correspondido, compartiendo el sabor del vino que humedecía el paladar de su compañero.

— ¡Noche de perras! — Espeto Manigoldo alzando su trago con una sonrisa bastante exagerada, poso su mano sobre la de Albafica haciéndole que este transmitiera su atención a él — ¿Vas a perder contra Dégel, Alba—chan?

Piscis dio una ojeada a Acuario que estaba parado junto a él, y ambos volvieron a sonreír.

—Comprometedor — Admitió Dégel — Si gano vas a limpiar mi biblioteca durante una semana.

Albafica tuvo una mirada certera y decidida. Se levantó de la silla donde su compañero de armas le ayudo a ponerse en pies e ir su lado.

—Si gano serás el jardinero de la casa de Piscis por una semana.

Dégel y Albafica tuvieron un enfrentamiento de miradas, un rayo de rivalidad los atravesó y por un momento Manigoldo y Kardia sintieron el aura más tensa. Tragaron saliva.

—Muy bien, Piscis. Veamos quien se convierte en el esclavo del otro, estaré bastante satisfecho teniéndote como mi cenicienta.

—No tanto como yo, Acuario.

—O –oye Dégel, no hay necesidad de ponerse tan serios — Intento intervenir Kardia.

— ¡Déjalos que se diviertan, Kardia! — Manoteo Manigoldo con su extendida sonrisa y luego volteo la mirada a los otros — ¡Oigan! ¡Ustedes! ¡Dejen de mirarse como si quisieran matarse y vamos a besarnos! ¡Quiero besar!

Ambos santos ladearon la cabeza con miradas felinas, una fría como el hielo y la otra peligrosa como el veneno.

—No demos más prolongación a esto — Sonrió Dégel, no estaban siendo serios. Pero la situación se tornaba bastante divertida. No eran tan estúpidos como para degradar el orgullo del otro, incluso estando ebrios. Solo se divertían su manera.

—Esperaba que dijeras eso — Tiro de su cabellera celeste para atrás con altives — Manigoldo, ven aquí.

—Como digas, Albafica — Jugueteo el mencionado como un niño. Dégel dirigió su mirada a su compañero y este reacciono al momento también.

— Que sea apasionado, Dégel — Sonrió Kardia, abarrotando sus ánimos cuan más cerca estaba del rostro de Acuario.

Manigoldo tomo las caderas de Albafica y las atrajo con brusquedad teniendo un encuentro fortuito con sus labios, pero no el suficiente para besarse pero si el necesario para que sus sonrisas les delataran. La mano de Piscis se posó en el cuello de su compañero manteniendo la cercanía. Dégel y Kardia se miraban con los deseos hablando por ellos, donde Escorpio aminoro el paso una vez más y robo el glacial de los labios de su compañero de armas. Y este respondió enredando sus brazos entorno a su cuello.

No había duda que la situación se había salido de control, el licor fue un gran propulsor y los dos santos traviesos los mejores pilotos. Porque ahora en su aventura, ambos disfrutaban de haber arrimado el vuelo con sus compañeros, donde en el viaje consiguieron besarse con el santo que más anhelaban. _Sus parabatai_.

Cáncer subió a lo más alto de la montaña teniendo como recompensa a su Piscis, y Escorpio se quedó un paso atrás, pero obtuvo a su Acuario.

Se besaban con fruición, olvidando simplemente la apuesta y rendirse al apetito por devorarse. Sus alientos se evaporaban en sus pieles y los besos eran cada vez más salvajes casi al punto de hacerse el amor en ellos.

El oxígeno vacío su última reserva alertando a los desvariantes pulmones que ya habían sido drenados. Nadie supo quién se separó primero y quien después. Respiraban jadeantes cerca de la boca de otro, mientras seguían aun en sus posiciones iniciales.

—Nadie…advirtió que había comenzado la competencia — Dégel fue el primero en ordenar sus pensamientos. Aun con sus brazos enrollados en el cuello de Kardia.

—Bueno, ¡debemos repetirlo! — Advirtió Escorpio sonriéndole, casi al punto de robarle otro beso — Ya saben, por la apuesta.

Dégel tuvo un leve rubor pero la sonrisa que mostraba era característica de todo hombre francés. Elegante y toda una belleza.

—Me parece que es suficiente por hoy — Suspiro Manigoldo con atrevimiento, luego de que Albafica le besara la mejilla.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Kardia miro a Manigoldo como si le abofeteara con lo que había dicho.

—Mira la hora Kardia — Señalo con la cabeza el reloj de pared. Kardia giro su cabeza noventa grados y cuando con esfuerzo pudo reconocer la hora, frunció el entrecejo chasqueando la lengua.

— ¡Mierda!

— ¿Qué pasa con la hora? — Pregunto Albafica bebiendo el último trago de su copa que había tomado de la mesa, y no lo soltó hasta que la última gota se perdiera en su garganta. Manigoldo aún seguía de espaldas de la mesa sentado ligeramente en el borde con su compañero en sus brazos.

— ¿Hablas tú, o hablo yo Kardia? — Dijo Cáncer con una sonrisa cínica, estaba ebrio pero no al punto de no estar consciente de lo que hacía. A diferencia de sus refinados compañeros que a pesar de estar ebrios, seguían manteniendo la altivez y la magnificencia. Pero sus acciones delataban la falta de su sentido común, dejando atrás las cadenas del protocolo estricto que habían prolongado hasta ahora. Era claro que esos signos mostraban el alto nivel de licor en sus venas, teniendo ligeros cambios en la tonalidad de sus voces. Era como el faro de luz que identificaba a un hombre ebrio por las calles.

Kardia carraspeo un poco y desvió la mirada cuando sintió que la atmosfera aumentaba.

— ¿Qué quieren decir? — Dégel enarco una ceja.

—Que…bueno, seré franco — Inicio dubitativo — Verán, eh, la verdad es que…

— Estamos aquí sin permiso del Patriarca — Finalizo Manigoldo. Albafica escupió la bebida salpicándole el rostro. Dégel gracias a la cercanía que tenía con Kardia, le tomo por el cuello de la camisa.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡No te enojes, Dégel! — Casi nunca había lo había visto tan enojado, y la furia que podía ver crecer en sus ojos no le daban buenas señales de llegar vivo al amanecer.

No obstante, el licor en el organismo de Acuario solo había estado procesando en sus sentidos tan solo un poco. En su cuerpo no había procesado _solo_ hasta que estuvo de pie besándose con Kardia.

Dégel sintió como si el bar empezara a girar como una licuadora. Perdió el equilibrio y por impulso instintivo se fue de boca cayendo en el pecho de Kardia quien le sostuvo pero bueno, dos hombres ebrios buscando equilibrio... ¿Qué resultado se obtendrá? Un resultado que la física no necesita probar. Ambos cayeron al suelo. Dégel aturdido se levantó por inercia sin darle prorroga al asunto, se puso en pies sosteniéndose de una silla.

— ¡Albafica! ¡Vámonos! — Grito Dégel enfurecido, pero cuando giro su vista al santo de piscis se dio cuenta que estaba besándose con Manigoldo — ¿Que..?

Albafica le dedico la mirada mientras aún se besaba con Manigoldo.

—Bueno, lo hecho, hecho esta Dégel. Solo nosotros creemos lo que dicen estos dos — Manigoldo se alejó y fue en busca del cuello de Piscis. Volvieron a besarse con algo de lentitud, con un toque de dulzor, una pisca de lujuria y finalmente se regocijaron en los labios del otro. Se alejaron despacio dejando un pequeño residuo de aquel vino tinto en el mentón de Albafica que Manigoldo con éxtasis se dignó a limpiar con el pulgar. — Estoy demasiado ebrio como para pensar con claridad, es como si mi cuerpo se revelará a mis pensamientos ¿o tu no?

—Sí, bueno… pero, ¿Qué pasa con tu sangre?

— Hoy no me importa. Ya mañana quizás, y estará de más decir que Manigoldo perecerá las consecuencias — Esbozo una sonrisa. Manigoldo acompaño su risa — Yo sinceramente en este momento no coordino para preocuparme por eso hoy.

— ¡Puta madre! ¡Estaré encantado! — Grito Manigoldo mirando fijamente los ojos cobalto, se acercó y beso su mejilla — Encantado, sin duda.

Dégel soltó un suspiro sosteniendo el puente de su nariz. De hecho el sentía que esa ira se iba por el caño, no tenía ganas de pelear. Solo quería…acostarse. Kardia se levantó del suelo y se le acercó con cautela, tocando su hombro.

— ¿Qué harás?

—Debemos volver… — Se sostuvo con una mano del espaldar de la silla, mientras tenía sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por los efectos secundarios del vino tinto, sus ojos estaban cristalizados y su voz había perdido cierta entonación. Albafica estaba igual. Ya ambos actuaban por instinto y no por razonamiento como siempre.

— ¿Si? — Kardia estaba detrás, susurrando cada letra a su oído con seducción — ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora…? o ¿Esperamos un poco más?

Lentamente Kardia giro el rostro de Dégel en su dirección dejando un beso suave que se prolongó segundos después. Sintió sus labios arder en la suavidad del contacto Escorpiano, y una vez más fue en contra de sus ideales. Volvieron a besarse en unísono, rompiendo una vez más sus reglas y dejarse llevar por la locura.

— ¿Te arrepientes, Dégel? — Susurro Kardia en sus labios.

—No lo sé…— Admitió. Fijo su vista en Albafica.

— ¿Te arrepientes, Albafica?

—Quizás mañana — Sonrió. Y Dégel hizo una risa gutural.

—Tienes razón, quizás mañana.

**Continuara.**

**…**

* * *

><p><span>Notas finales:<span> Espero que les haya gustado este cap queridos lectores.

-En el gaiden de Manigoldo, se ve como Albafica no tiene problemas en caminar junto a su compañero. Así que supongo que debe ser lo mismo con Dégel cuando iban rumbo al bar. Y también se observa como Alba-chan regaña a Manigoldo por robar. Así que Dégel no es el único que sermonea a su compañero x'D Y en el gaiden de Kardia, Calvera habla de restaurar su bar con nuevas mejoras, asi que aproveche esa situación :3

-Otra cosa que mencionar, es que el siguiente capítulo será lo que ocurrió esa noche entre Dégel y Kardia y en el capítulo siguiente (que vendría siendo el tres) sería lo que ocurrió entre Albafica y Manigoldo.

Para mi Julieta habrá más Dégel x Kardia, y más Albafica x Manigoldo para Sari & Vinnie. ¡Las amo mis rosas!

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!


End file.
